


Flash(comeback)fics

by la_Kalla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, au-ish, crack!fic, dean is so unlucky, perché sto taggando in inglese se la fic è in italiano?, post 7x02, various types of m/m sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Kalla/pseuds/la_Kalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'editore Sera dà un sacco di idee di cacca allo scrittore Chuck, tanto che ora è lui stesso nella cacca con le fan. La sua unica opzione per rientrare nelle grazie del fandom è far perlomeno finire decentemente la dinamica Dean/Castiel. Decide perciò di impegnarsi per scrivere una serie di finali interessanti, da far valutare all'editore Sera. Quale finale sarà scelto alla fine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

La vita di uno scrittore è già di per sé difficile. E’ invece un inferno quando, autore di fama conclamata, la tua Musa ispiratrice pare essere magicamente scomparsa con uno snap di dita. Letteralmente.

Era infatti ormai passato un anno da quando Dio aveva lasciato l’edificio, lasciando Chuck tragicamente a corto di qualsiasi fenomenale, convincente idea. I fan della sua serie di libri su Supernatural si erano ormai accorti che la sua vena geniale era ormai scomparsa con l’ultimo filone che il suo editore aveva ribattezzato “Sesta stagione”; se già aveva avuto le prime lamentele dai fan dipingendo una poco convincente vita domestica fra Dean Winchester e Lisa, le lettere di reclamo erano aumentate esponenzialmente con la pubblicazione dei libri sulla Mother of All, ed erano letteralmente esplose quando, ormai disperato, il suo editore aveva chiamato intimandogli un grande colpo di scena, a qualsiasi costo. Fu così che per l’ultimo libro della “Sesta stagione”, Chuck aveva deciso di trasformare Castiel in Dio.

Il motivo era stato banale e sconsolatamente autobiografico, dato che per anni era stato proprio Dio a decretare la fortuna della sua misera carriera scrittoria: d’un tratto, senza alcun preavviso, Chuck aveva iniziato a svenire per l’ubriacatura, e a risvegliarsi con numerosi capitoli scritti sul suo computer. Roba interessante, struggente, ricca di humor e di pathos. Non aveva perso troppo tempo in quisquillie, decidendo che, sotto influsso di un processo di scrittura automatica o meno, qualche forza superiore aveva deciso di risollevarlo dalla sua mesta esistenza, concedendogli fama, soldi e, seppur in numero ben meno consistente, donne. Ma tutto questo non era destinato a durare, si vede, perché, una volta consegnato il file dell’ultimo libro della cosiddetta “Quinta stagione” (l’editore non doveva avere molta fantasia per i titoli delle collane, si diceva Chuck), lo scrittore si era come risvegliato da un torpore (stavolta, infatti, non era svenuto, era come in dormiveglia), pieno di soddisfazione e senso di conclusione. E, cvd, da allora, non aveva ricevuto più alcuna visione divina.

Si può dire che fosse nella merda.

Merda come le idee di merda che il suo editore gli aveva dato da allora! In passato, scrivendo in piena autonomia, la casa editrice a volte faceva piccoli appunti volti miratamente a sobillare l’ormai ben nutrito fandom, seppur di nicchia, della sua serie di libri: Supernatural. Metti un petto nudo qua. Uno sguardo un po’ più sostenuto del normale là. Battutine ammiccanti inerenti dubbi sulla sessualità dei suoi personaggi più virili. Insomma, normale amministrazione.

Da quando, però, non aveva idee, l’editore si era ben messo in testa di dargli un aiuto ben più sostanzioso. E i risultati si erano visti!

“Uccidi Castiel, è stato un bel personaggio, ma ora pensiamo sia di troppo e intacca il rapporto fra i due Winchester”, era stata l’unica indicazione chiara e non confusa che gli era stata data per la penosissima Sesta Stagione. Era stata anche l’unica che non aveva seguito di striscio, ritenendola assurda, e l’unica che aveva decretato interesse nei fan ormai stanchi delle assurdità che aveva scritto negli ultimi tempi.

Poi era tornato nella merda, di nuovo.

“E’ proprio il momento di ucciderlo, Castiel. Non vedi come ai tuoi fan sta a cuore? Costruiscigli una morte un po’ vaga, così continueranno a comprare i tuoi libri sperando inutilmente che torni;” era stata l’ennesima geniale idea dell’editore, quando finalmente gli era stata commissionata la Settima Stagione.

Non l’avesse mai fatto! Se il delirio generato dalle strane svolte della Sesta era stato enorme, nulla poteva eguagliare la quantità di lettere di protesta, di siti anti-Chuck, di fan che esprimevano disappunto per la resa di Supernatural, quando aveva rimosso barbaramente uno dei beniamini principali dei suoi libri!

Giustamente, nonostante le sue buone intenzioni e una direzione che gli pareva un attimo più chiara rispetto alla scorsa “Stagione”, anche la Settima non aveva riscontrato successo, ma solo ansie e ire, attese e litigi fra i fan, dissapori e frustrazioni.  
Era perciò giunto il momento. Se Chuck aveva risollevato le affondanti sorti dei suoi libri con l’ultimo libro della passata Stagione, poteva fare lo stesso con la settima! Doveva far tornare Castiel, col volere del suo editore o no!

Lo scrittore sapeva bene che ormai la qualità dei suoi libri era inferiore al più bieco smut creato dai fan della sua serie: gli allievi e seguaci avevano superato il maestro. Era ormai da mesi che Chuck leggeva, fra i conati di vomito, le risate e le lacrime, le comunità livejournal più disparate, per cercare di carpire delle buone idee. Era, per dire, proprio grazie a una fanfiction che aveva deciso di dare un ultimo tocco affettivo alla dipartita di Castiel, lasciando Dean ripiegare il suo trenchcoat come avrebbe fatto una vedova di guerra (grazie a te, chiunque tu sia Jenny T!)

Era quindi dunque ora di attingere a quel patrimonio letterario così fondamentale.

Indagando sulle tag della community su Supernatural più grande, escluse sin da subito quelle meno papabili per il ritorno di Cas da proporre al suo recalcitrante editore. Scosse semplicemente la testa, sconsolato, sulla scritta “AU” (interessanti ma poco inseribili), fece uno sguardo letteralmente disgustato sul tema “mpreg” (manco per sogno!). Infine, scorrendo più velocemente, segnò su un blocknotes quelli da considerare, e iniziò i suoi tentativi. Perlomeno l’ultimo capitolo del suo libro, Cas lo doveva avere!


	2. #1 In cui Cas è un insospettabile estimatore di John Cusack

Una brezza primaverile permeava l’aria della città di xxxx. Il verde del parchetto posto di fronte della loro casa, Dean e Sam Winchester una nuova tranquillità, dovuta alla loro vittoria. I due uomini bevevano silenziosamente una birra, appoggiati ai bordi della finestra, non si sa se rimuginassero o meno.

Era stato un anno dannatamente difficile per entrambi. Ora era ormai tutto a posto, ma avrebbero portato per sempre dentro di sé gli eventi successi: Sam e le sue allucinazioni, la faccenda di Amy, la morte di Cas. A questo pensiero Dean sollevò di scatto la testa verso il fratello, come faceva sempre quando voleva ritirare indietro il magone che gli sorgeva in gola non appena pensava all’individuo che più aveva in mente, e che più cercava di scordare, senza riuscirvi. Sarebbe stato inutile dire a Sam dei suoi sentimenti; Dean sapeva che il fratello si era accorto ben prima di lui stesso dell’affetto spropositato che Dean cercava di celare per Cas, all’angelo come anche a se stesso, sotto una buona dose di insulti, strani epiteti e comportamenti bruschi. Non c’era bisogno di aggiungere altro, e ora la tranquillità del momento gli lasciava inesorabilmente il tempo di metabolizzare il suo lutto.

 

D’un tratto, una musica. Sembrava provenire dalla strada sottostante da una macchina o da uno stereo portatile, ma i due fratelli lì per lì non videro nessuno.  
E poi eccolo.

Cas.

Magicamente apparso di fronte ai loro occhi, nel parchetto che avevano osservato distrattamente fino a poco tempo fa: vestito al suo solito, suit, camicia, cravatta blu, ma senza trench, reggeva uno di quei vecchi stereo anni ’80 sulla testa, puntato verso di loro. Guardando grevemente verso di loro. Verso Dean, in realtà. La musica era “Come on and Love me” dei Kiss, ma l’insieme della scena ricordava qualche dimenticata scena da film.

“Mioddio, Cas! Ma… che è questa roba?” fece a metà fra il disgustato e il divertito Sam, con una risatina. Pur non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo da questa magnetica apparizione, cercò uno sguardo d’intesa con Dean, in quale, tuttavia aveva accennato un lieve sorriso, e a tratti guardava in basso, come se fosse imbarazzato dalla cosa. Mioddio era davvero rossore quello che stava vedendo sulle guance del fratello?!

“Dean,” disse l’angelo, a volte più alta che poteva, con il suo solito tono a metà fra la carezza e l’affermazione imperativa.

“D-Dean?” fece a sua volta Sam, sgranando gli occhi, molto più marcatamente ora verso Cas, ora verso il fratello, non capendo un accidente.

Scrollando la testa e allargando il suo sorriso, ora fra il timido e il beffardo, non osando distogliere lo sguardo Dean si limitò a dire secco: “Sai quello che ti ho sempre detto sui click-flick moments? Beh, dimenticalo.” E, senza dire altro, prese la sua giacca di pelle e il trenchcoat, e corse a perdifiato giù per le scale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non so se avete presente, ma questo è il finale di una commedia romantica anni '80 con John Cusack che si chiama "Non per soldi ma per Amore" ("Say Anything", in originale). La scena in questione è questa qui: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-j379JbL-xM


	3. #2 In cui Dean è un romanticone

L’aria della sera era sospesa e quasi magica.

Era tutto buio. Né la Luna né le stelle rischiaravano il cielo e Dean, isolato in un boschetto, immerso nella natura, aveva deliberatamente scelto di lasciare i fari dell’Impala spenti. Coi gomiti sul cofano dell’auto, gli occhi chiusi perché tanto non c’era nulla da vedere ma solo da sentire, udire, toccare, elaborare, era placidamente appoggiato alla sua baby, dimentico del mondo.

All’improvviso, un fruscìo. Dei passi si muovevano con leggerezza, quasi impercettibili, sull’erba. Si avvicinavano verso di lui, tuttavia il cacciatore rimase completamente immobile.

La figura misteriosa si parò davanti a lui. Ne sentiva la presenza, il vago odore, e il lieve respiro. Non parlava.

Una mano si posò sulla spalla di Dean, lo accarezzò con gentilezza fino ad arrivare al dorso della sua di mano. Lo stesso tocco si ripeté sul suo viso, che fu venerato dall’attaccatura dei capelli alla mascella volitiva. E infine, la terza volta vagò dalla pancia piatta dell’uomo, fino al ringonfiamento decisamente meno piatto dei suoi pantaloni.

“Cas, dimmi che sei tu…” sussurrò Dean, col respiro accelerato. Tante volte si era immaginato una scena del genere, generalmente in contesti privati e assolutamente disdicevoli. Ma ora era realtà.

Quasi in trance, ripetendo movimenti che nella sua mente aveva visto e rivisto fino allo sfinimento, indirizzò, ormai senza timori né remore, le sue mani a destinazione, la prima sul viso della misteriosa presenza, la seconda sull’oggetto proibito dei suoi desideri.

Un urlò virile squarciò il cielo, cui seguì l’accensione in contemporanea dei fanali anteriori dell’Impala.

“Dean, che succede?” domandò un’acuta voce femminile.

L’uomo fissò la figura minuta e tutta tette e boccoli che gli si era parata davanti. Grandi occhi nocciola da cerbiatta facevano capolino su un viso a cuore, e forme sinuose ondeggiavano impazienti e eccitate nel fissarlo.

“Cas, baby” puntualizzò Dean, tenendo una mano sollevata, quasi a pararsi il corpo, “Sono felice che tu sia di nuovo qua vivo e vegeto, ma non c’è verso che io riesca a farmitisi a meno che non torni nel tuo solito vessel.”

“Oh capisco” fece delusa Cas, “ti mancano i miei occhi blu”.

Dean la fissò come se fosse impazzita. “Cas, ti manca il pene!"


	4. #3 In cui il trenchcoat è un vano palliativo a ogni sofferenza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è volutamente awkward, e probabilmente vi traumatizzerà. Ma è fatto per far da contraltare al prossimo!

Era ormai passato più di un anno da quando Cas se ne era andato, svanito per sempre in quel lago, ed era ormai quasi un anno che Dean non poteva fare a meno di questi momenti.

Un tempo grugniva indispettito quando trovava i messaggi di Sam che lo informavano di essersi preso un week-end libero per fare camping fra i boschi; temeva per gli orsi bruni, i nemici in agguato, ma soprattutto per la disastrata condizione psicofisica del fratello. Adesso invece proprio questi giorni di solitudine assoluta gli davano il tempo di elaborare il suo lutto. O peggio, forse, di far finta che niente fosse successo.

E’ infatti in questi giorni che Dean, controllato che non ci sia effettivamente più traccia di Sam, si dirige verso il baule dell’Impala; lo apre, tira fuori da esso il trenchcoat la cui presenza era ormai nota anche al fratello minore; lo prende, poi fa ritorno nella camera di motel.

A dirlo a terzi si sentirebbe decisamente una persona disturbata o col senso del macabro, ma Dean non ha mai lavato il trench da quando l’ha ripescato dal lago. L’acqua ha rimosso spontaneamente le macchie fresche del liquido color pece appartenente ai Leviatani. Per qualche strano motivo, non ha però cancellato l’odore di Cas.

***

La prima volta che l’aveva fatto, era successo quasi per caso. In un momento di nostalgia e tristezza, poco prima che gli occhi gli diventassero lucidi, Dean aveva informato bruscamente il fratello che sarebbe andato a fare un giro in auto. E il giro l’aveva fatto, in effetti; si era fermato solo quando era arrivato nei pressi di un bacino d’acqua. Era rimasto per qualche minuto fermo nel posto del guidatore e con le mani ancora sul volante, rivolto con l’auto verso il laghetto.  
D’impulso aveva spento il motore e, nel silenzio, con le stesse movenze replicava ormai ogni volta, aveva preso il trench fra le mani. Pur non essendo eccessivamente vicino al suo naso, Dean aveva percepito subito, sbiadito ma ancora persistente, quel dolce pepato odore di vaniglia e zenzero che era proprio di nessun altro se non Cas.

Forse per reazione alla natura urticante dell’odore, o forse invece perché funzionò da catalizzatore, lacrime avevano immediatamente riempito gli occhi dell’uomo scivolandogli pian piano giù dal viso. Fra i singhiozzi, Dean si era accostato il trench al volto, come a voler frenare l’incessante discesa delle sue lacrime, ma forse fingendo che fosse lo stesso Cas a sfregare una manica del suo indumento contro le sue guance, per confortarlo e dirgli di non piangere per lui.

Tutto questo però non faceva che rendere la perdita ancora più dolorosa: Cas se ne era andato. Non l’avrebbe mai più salvato, né dagli altri né da se stesso. Ed era colpa sua. E, Dio, avrebbe fatto o dato qualsiasi cosa per riaverlo con sé, anche senza stargli così vicino, solo per sentire almeno un’altra volta la sua voce, la sua mano sulla spalla, il rumore così caratteristico del suo battito d’ali o la gioia inesprimibile che gli attanagliava lo stomaco quando vedeva i suoi così rari sorrisi.

Dean stese il trench sul prato lievemente umido di brina, davanti al lago, nel buio della notte; e si stese accanto a lui. Poi accostandosi ad una manica, ci si arrotolò dentro, fino ad essere completamente avvolto dal trenchcoat. Da Cas.

Il desiderio di lui, in tutta la sua disperazione, si era ormai fatto insopportabile. Lo voleva di nuovo con sé, voleva la sua anima e la dedizione che non aveva mai cessato di dimostrargli ogni attimo che avevano condiviso insieme; voleva il suo corpo, che sin dal primo momento l’aveva attratto in maniera innegabile, e che aveva tante volte provocato battute sardoniche nei confronti dell’amico come meccanismo di autodifesa. La mente di Dean lo desiderava. Gli occhi ormai stanchi di cercare di trattenere costantemente le lacrime, lo desideravano. Le sue mani desideravano toccarlo di nuovo, o per la prima volta. Le sue budella desideravano smettere di riscaldarsi e contorcersi così ogni qual volta ripensava a lui.   
Il cacciatore sapeva in cuor suo che l’unica sua possibilità per esprimere e così reprimere ancora una volta i suoi soffocanti sentimenti poteva essere solo fisica.

 

E così, ora come allora, solo e avvolto stretto nel trenchcoat di Cas, si era masturbato fra le lacrime pensando al suo amore mai espresso e già perduto.


	5. #3b In cui il trenchcoat è un vano palliativo a ogni sofferenza, ma... non erano finali con reincontro?

Scrollandosi di mente i ricordi che avevano dato l’avvio a queste particolari notti di solitudine, Dean si diresse col trenchcoat in mano verso la camera d’albergo che divideva con Sam.

Dopo aver aperto la porta non chiusa a chiave, avanzò a tentoni verso il suo letto per dare il via alle sue pratiche di nostalgia e frustrazione. Con il trenchcoat che ancora penzolava dal suo braccio, Dean iniziò ad armeggiare impazientemente con la cintura e con i bottoni dei suoi jeans ma, improvvisamente, si accese l’abat-jour situata al lato del letto del fratello e il cacciatore si bloccò di colpo, sentendosi scoperto in flagrante.

Una figura nota sedeva a tre quarti sul letto… una figura in suit che non era decisamente suo fratello. L’uomo girò laconicamente la testa verso di lui e lo salutò come ormai non sentiva fare da anni.

“Ciao, Dean.”

 

Dean, coi pantaloni calati a metà coscia, il lurido trenchcoat abbarbicato sul suo braccio e uno sguardo colpevole e allucinato in viso, non riuscì per una manciata di secondi a razionalizzare. Fissava gli occhi blu di Cas, che lo scrutavano dubbioso dall’altra parte della piccola stanza, irradiati dalla luce della lampada.

“C-cas…” fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire.

L’angelo si alzò in piedi e avanzò lentamente verso un impietrito Dean, facendo scivolare la sguardo da Dean al suo braccio (per fortuna bypassando del tutto la posizione disdicevole della parte inferiore dei vestiti del cacciatore.)  
“Dean, non mi aspettavo che tu sapessi che sarei tornato proprio ora,” fece, indicando il trenchcoat con un cenno.

Temprato dai suoi anni di adolescente cogli ormoni a mille, in condizioni normali il cacciatore avrebbe saputo benissimo come superare l’empasse. Ma quelle condizioni di normale avevano ben poco: era forse impazzito come Sam e ora vedeva Cas come un’allucinazione? Cas era tornato proprio quando si stava per masturbare pensando a lui? E nel caso, dove era stato? Come era tornato? Decise di ottenere il meglio da questo momento, vero o finto che fosse. Si dipinse un’aria da impunito sul viso e attese che la nota avversione per lo spazio personale di Cas gli andasse in aiuto.

In effetti, in un battito di ciglia, l’angelo gli era a pochi centimetri di distanza.

“Cas, amico… certo che sì!” Al diavolo, era arrapato ed era il suo week-end “bombiamoci Cas”. Se era finto, avrebbe goduto a bestia e avrebbe affrontato in seguito la sua ormai manifesta insanità mentale. Se era vero, se lo sarebbe bombato senza pietà punendolo, e solo allora sarebbe stato a sentirlo. Questo è lo stile “Dean Winchester”: si spara, e solo allora si chiedono spiegazioni.  
L’angelo lo fissò per un attimo, poi tornò a concentrare la sua attenzione sul suo trenchcoat. Inclinando la testa chiese: “Dean, cosa sono quelle macchie bianche? Non ricordo di averle mai viste.”

Per un attimo il ragazzo si sentì di nuovo nel panico, ma si rasserenò molto velocemente, ricordando che Cas più di un’esperienza passiva col porno, non aveva alcuna esperienza in faccende sessuali.

“E’ una cosa da umani, Cas. Cose che non puoi capire.” rispose con voce bassa e calma pensando alla prossima mossa che avrebbe fatto per tentare di sedurlo, così da sostituire l’indumento caratteristico di Cas con il suo corpo, per una buona volta!

Il suo flusso di pensieri però si interruppe ben presto. Nella penombra della stanza appena a sufficienza illuminata dalla fioca luce notturna, notò che Cas tremava.

“Ehi, Cas… qualcosa non va?” chiese, toccandogli gli avambracci.

“Dean…” mormorò Cas con un sussurro, scostandosi “No…”

Il cacciatore si preoccupò: l’angelo tremava, un leggero strato di sudore gli imperlava la fronte, stringeva gli occhi e si mordeva le labbra, come per concentrarsi nel non sentire uno sconosciuto dolore.

“Cas…”.

“Dean, ho bisogno di aiuto,” ammise l’angelo con un singulto.

“Farei qualsiasi cosa,” Dean disse, coraggioso. O forse sperando in un altamente ricompensato do ut des.

“Un hamburger…” fece Cas, ormai ansimando vistosamente “dov’ero rinchiuso mi hanno fatto mangiare un hamburger.”

“I Leviatani!”

“Sì…” si costrinse a parlare Cas “Su tutti faceva un effetto calmante e stordente… ma su di me… l’effetto è stato opposto.”

Dean pendeva dalle sue labbra, trombe paradisiache si levavano immaginariamente sopra la sua testa, con puttini lancianti fiori e unicorni che passeggiavano sull’arcobaleno. Ormai aveva capito cosa era in procinto di dirgli. I segni erano chiari. Cas dillo! Dillo!

“Ma su di me causa uno spiacevole aumento di materiale spermatico. Se non riuscirò a riversarlo tutto, morirò,” concluse mesto.

Haaallelujah! Haaallelujah! Haaallelujah! Haaallelujah! Haaalle-elujah!!! Campane suonavano a festa e uccellini diffondevano petali di rosa nell’aere; da qualche parte un’orca saltava felice fuori dal mare…

“… Puoi fornirmi le indicazioni per risolvere questa spiacevole situazione, Dean? Dove posso trovare una donna per liberare il mio problema?”.

Ennò eh! Se qua c’era uno che voleva liberare il suo “problema” al vento, quello era Dean.

“Tsè,” fece spavaldo, pronto a giocare il tutto per tutto “una donna? Perché per forza una donna? Senti amico, è tardi, il bordello più lontano è a chissà quante miglia da qui. E’ buio. Non hai vestiti puliti per uscire. Non hai soldi da spendere.”

Cas lo guardò disperato, come se la sua unica speranza di sopravvivenza risiedesse in Dean.

“Esatto, Cas.” Affermò annuendo e chinandosi per liberarsi con un colpo di pantaloni e mutande “Tu non morirai vergine. Not on my watch!”

 

A quelle parole gli occhi di Cas divennero vacui, e improvvisamente quasi più scuri per all’eccitazione. Mugolando per l’aspettativa, si strappò letteralmente i vestiti di dosso e si avventò con un balzo su Dean, schiacciandolo sul letto.

Il cacciatore non si sarebbe mai aspettato che il loro primo bacio fosse così violento, ma l’esperienza fu impagabile: seguendo i suoi istinti di anim... angelo in calore, Cas si soffermò ben poco sulle labbra succose di Dean, impadronendosi invece possessivamente della sua bocca, iniziando a esplorarne i recessi e facendovi entrare furiosamente la lingua dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori, come a voler offrire un suggerimento futuro.

L’uomo alla sua mercé ebbe non molto tempo di chiedersi cosa ciò di preciso volesse implicare, perché Cas ben presto vagò, annusando, leccando e toccando, verso la parte bassa del suo corpo, venerando ogni superficie e ogni anfratto di esso. Collo, torace, capezzoli, niente sembrava non interessare Cas, questa nuova creatura resa uno schiavo del sesso da questo fantomatico ritrovato leviatano.

Dean lo osservava a tratti, a metà fra l’affascinato e l’inquietato: voleva sottometterlo ma era lui a sentirsi succube, in quanto l’angelo era ben più forte e infoiato di lui. Ma non si lamentò di certo quando il suo padrone del sesso iniziò a saggiare la consistenza del suo scroto, a piccoli colpi di lingua prima, con vistose e erotiche lappate poche secondi dopo. Non si poteva dire che Cas non imparasse alquanto in fretta le reazioni del corpo umano. E ben poco era eccitante come vedere Cas esaltato e adorante nei confronti delle più piccoli reazioni della sua carne.

Dal canto suo il cacciatore era in estasi: non riuscendo a pensare più a niente, riusciva a stento a tocchicciare Cas qua e là, e per il resto da lui proveniva un concerto di ansimi, mugolii, parole sporche e imprecazioni. Anche sporadiche bestemmie facevano parte del suo repertorio, per le quali a quanto pare Cas ci teneva a sottolineare il suo disappunto, aumentando la violenza dei suoi attacchi sessuali. A questa scoperta, Dean ci prese gusto. Dai “Diavolo…!” che avevano fatto sì che Castiel iniziasse a masturbarlo, ai “Gesù!” che gli erano costati la scoperta da parte di Cas della fellatio, ad un certo punto Dean perse la testa e urlò “Santoddio!”, stimolando l’angelo a ribaltare Dean a pancia in giù e fargli spalancare le gambe, in modo da costringerlo a subire l’implacabile furia della sua lingua e delle sua dita (una, poi due, infine tre) sul buchetto fino ad allora intonso.  
Il ragazzo era preso dalle sue sensazioni, immemore di tutto e tutti, quando un certo particolare gli tornò in mente. Il motivo per cui era iniziata questa sessione di sesso selvaggio.

“Cas…” domandò ansimando e voltando la testa indietro “ehi, in teoria non devi venire tu per non morire?”.

Uno sguardo ferino si dipinse sul volto dell’angelo. Per tutta risposta Cas si avvicinò bruscamente col corpo al sedere di Dean, e senza aspettare un secondo lo penetrò, rude e diretto, andando dritto al dunque, cercando il proprio piacere, e la propria salvezza. La dolcezza non fece esattamente parte della prima volta fra Dean e Cas, e neanche la stanchezza. Quanti diavolo di panini si doveva essere mangiato Cas soltanto lui lo sapeva ma, alla ennesima diversa posizione, eiaculazione, e diciannovesima ora di scopata non-stop, Dean ringraziò iddio (mentalmente, perché sperava bene che un apparente sonnolento Cas non si risvegliasse per tornare a punire il suo martoriato culetto) che Sam avesse deciso di sparire nel nulla durante tutto il week-end.

Dopo qualche ora di sonno l’angelo si risvegliò, e apparentemente nessuna imprecazione di Dean era più capace di ridestare in lui la foga che aveva caratterizzato il loro a dir poco prolungato incontro sessuale.

Cas, supino nel letto, fissava Dean con aria adorante. “Dean, scusami.”

Il cacciatore fissò la luce che proveniva dalle finestre, e decise che la loro sessione animala di sesso poteva essere anche archiviata sotto il file “sesso riparatore,” in effetti. Perché, di fatto, Cas non era frutto della sua fantasia ma era vero. Scrollò le spalle e rispose con un tenero (ed esausto) sorriso “E’ tutto dimenticato.”

Il suo stupratore preferito rimase in silenzio a osservare, finalmente tranquillo, la stanza; e ad un tratto lo sguardo gli oscillò fra il copriletto, coperto da vistose macchie di liquido seminale secco, e il suo trenchcoat, che apparentemente aveva subito un simile, ma in quantità minore, trattamento. “Oh…” esalò sorpreso.

In un certo senso si erano usati a vicenda, così in effetti pace era stata fatta.


	6. #4 In cui invece... Petr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bene che forse è una cosa impopolarmente autoreferenziale ma nel mio idioletto personale uso spesso l'onomatopea "Petr!" (e composti originati da questa parola) per riassumere la mia reazione nei confronti di qualcosa che mi agghiaccia, lasciandomi senza parole e, appunto, come fossi imPETRita.

Era di nuovo con lui. Dopo averlo rimpianto, odiato, sognato, dopo aver perso ogni speranza, Cas era finalmente tornato.

Non contenendo l’emozione da ormai troppo tempo trattenuta in silenzi e bevute fino a perdere i sensi, Dean stava lasciandosi andare a un abbraccio soffocante, in cui ogni sua cellula sembrava protendersi verso il redivivo angelo.

La penombra crepuscolare del tardo pomeriggio illuminava fiocamente la camera d’albergo che da ormai un paio di giorni costituiva la dimora di Sam e Dean, rendendo l’atmosfera magica e carica d’attesa.

Dean si staccò lentamente, quasi controvoglia, da Cas, lasciando fra loro soltanto lo spazio indispensabile perché i due si potessero guardare negli occhi.

“Cas…” il cacciatore emise le sue prime parole come in un sussurro. Non c’era molto d’altro da dire; la mano di Dean vagò leggera e lenta, come una lunga carezza, dai contorni del viso dell’amico, al suo collo, le sue spalle, braccia, fino ad andare sempre più giù. L’uomo non si fece più di tanto sconvolgere dall’aria impassibile che era e rimaneva dipinta sulla faccia di Cas, abituato com’era alla sua renitenza a reagire con sani impulsi umani, e, persona pratica com’era, andò infine dritta al sodo.

Solo che… un sodo, apparentemente, non c’era.

“C-Cas?” riformulò, con un’aria sconvolta sul viso, indugiando con la mano nelle parti basse dell’amico.

L’angelo inclinò lievemente la testa, fissandolo con gli occhi a fessura “Dean, non capisco. Ti ho detto che sono un angelo, e che da quando sono esploso e Dio mi ha ricostruito mi sono appropriato del tutto di questo corpo”.

Il cacciatore lo fissava, inebetito, premendo vagamente i polpastrelli delle dita alla ricerca del pacco perduto.

“Gli angeli non hanno sesso né bisogni corporei. Non sono dotato di un apparato riproduttivo.” concluse, rapido.

A queste parole, non osando muoversi di un millimetro, Dean si imPETRì completamente.

Cas, con la sua forza angelica, tirò un leggero colpetto al cacciatore, che si frantumò in mille pezzettini.


	7. #5 In cui si pesca

Erano già passati diversi mesi dal giorno in cui Castiel se ne era andato, letteralmente svanito all’interno di quelle acque calme, e Dean ricordava la terribile visione dell’amico che andava lento verso la sua morte. Soltanto che la prospettiva ora era diversa.

Dai problemi sorti nelle acque locali al seguito della profusione dei Leviatani nei rubinetti cittadini, il laghetto che aveva segnato le ultime ore di Cas era stato interdetto dall'essere riserva d’acqua potabile e giaceva abbandonato.

Per catarsi, o forse solo per farsi ulteriormente del male, non appena si era avvicinato con Sam a Sioux Falls Dean era andato lì. Noleggiata una piccola barca a remi, si era diretto nel punto esatto dove ricordava che Cas si era immerso. Onorando l’indimenticabile sogno in cui l’angelo lo era venuto a trovare per avvisarlo dell’imminente pericolo (non importa che lì fosse su un molo), il cacciatore aveva tirato fuori la canna da pesca che in genere conserva, pressoché intonsa, nel baule dell’Impala, e aveva emulato quel momento, chissà, cercando una sorta di connessione rispetto ad allora.

Dopo aver preparato l’attrezzatura, Dean caricò l’esca nell’amo, mise un piombino da 300 grammi, e – plof! – tenendo la canna distrattamente in mano, con un sorriso rassegnato e nostalgico, iniziò a pescare, non tanto convinto di procurarsi così la cena, ma quantomeno per trovare una sorta di pace.

Peccato che dopo solo dopo pochi secondi, l’amo si impigliò in qualcosa.

“Dannazione…!” esclamò l’uomo, irritato. Neanche dopo pochi secondi la canna si era arpionata al fondale? Mannaggia a lui e alla sua maledetta idea di pescare a casaccio per chissà che pratica zen!

Sentendosi come l’anziano e stanco pescatore de _Il vecchio e il mare_ , Dean litigò per parecchi minuti con la lenza che, per questione d’onore, non aveva proprio voglia di far rompere o lasciare lì. E rilascia, e tendi, e smuovi a destra e smuovi a sinistra, finalmente, seppur pesante (con la fortuna che si ritrovava, avrebbe tirato su il classico scarpone fetido dei cartoni animati), finalmente l’amo si doveva essere arreso alla sua abilità, e stava pian piano risalendo in superficie.

La cosa che emerse dall’acqua e Dean riversò nella barca, in realtà non aveva scarpe, proprio no.

Ed era Cas.

Shockato dall’adrenalina, durante l’operazione di ripescaggio il cacciatore aveva avuto solo un costante e eccitato stupore nel vedere affiorare l’angelo dalla sua tomba marina. Ma adesso, vedendoselo nella prua della sua barchetta, fradicio e con un’espressione fra l’irato e il deluso in faccia, numerose domande gli si stavano formando alla velocità della luce.

“Cas!” fece Dean, non sapendo iniziare.

Gli occhi blu dell’angelo si distolsero per qualche secondo dai suoi, come a voler raccogliere i pensieri, per poi fissarlo nuovamente.

“Non è stato piacevole.”

Il cacciatore tornò a non avere parole. Cas era davanti a lui, emanava un intenso odore salmastro, dato che lo spazio era ridotto le loro ginocchia si toccavano, poteva quasi avvertire il suo respiro.

“Sono rimasto là sotto per mesi, _mesi_ ,” iniziò a spiegare subito concitato, come se non aspettasse altro… da mesi, appunto “ho visto _generazioni_ di pesci nascere e morire. Giovani umani venire a copulare a notte fonda proprio sopra la mia testa. Loschi figuri venire a buttare lavatrici rotte e una serie di altri vari elettrodomestici. E io ero _lì_.”

“Ma…”

“Dean.” tagliò corto Castiel. Subito dopo fece un lungo sospiro, e la sua durezza si sciolse in una sorta di rassegnazione “Il _black goo_ è rimasto in sospensione nell’acqua. Ero e sono ancora un angelo e non ho bisogno di respirare. Ma apparentemente il _black goo_ è un paralizzante e ero e _sono_ rimasto lì. Ad aspettare.” chiuse gli occhi, e poi lo guardò triste “Non sei mai venuto a cercarmi”.

A queste parole, il cacciatore chiuse la bocca che fino ad allora aveva lasciato spalancata, inebetito. Sentendosi estremamente colpevole, non riuscì a sostenere lo sguardo di Cas, e lo abbassò, finendo così per guardare le loro ginocchia a contatto.

Poi, di scatto, come se avesse avuto un’illuminazione, Dean appoggiò la sua mano calda contro il ginocchio ricoperto dai pantaloni zuppi dell’angelo. Alzò lievemente la testa e sorrise sornionamente al suo deluso interlocutore.

“Beh Cas, ora non ti puoi proprio più lamentare. Mi sono addirittura deciso ad adescarti*!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I problemi di leggere troppo in inglese, aka le interferenze linguistiche.  
> Svolgimento: sta roba me la pensai in inglese alle 3 del mattino, e questa parola era ab origine “hook up” – lett. “prenderti all’amo”, che in senso figurato vuol dire “rimorchiarti”. In italiano “adescare” vuol dire “prendere all’amo”, ma si perde il senso figurato che volevo dare perché si usa in contesti quali la prostituzione e ha un’accezione fortemente negativa.


	8. #6 In cui Cas è smemorato e c'è un gobbo

“Non ricordo.”

L’intensa luce della mattina filtrava dalla finestra della stanza graticolata, irradiando i contorni dell’uomo, quasi facendolo sembrare una creatura angelica caduta dal cielo.

Con l’unica differenza che Cas, un angelo non lo era più.

Sam e Dean l’avevano trovato quasi per caso, un giorno, al centro di igiene mentale di xxx. Il fratello minore aveva avuto uno dei suoi rari attacchi psicotici e, poiché era solo, era stato internato contro la sua volontà, finendo così per ritrovarsi nella stessa struttura in cui era, misteriosamente, finito anche l’ex angelo.

Nonostante lui e Cas abbiano persino dovuto passare diversi giorni assieme, mentre Dean chiedeva disperatamente un “gigante umano” per le vie della ridente cittadina di xxx, da allora erano riusciti a tirare fuori dall’amico era un solo concetto a mantra: “Non ricordo.”

L’unica cosa certa è che Cas, tornato sulla terra(ferma) sano, salvo e smemorato, non aveva più alcun potere divino.

Dean guardava l’amico, ancora meravigliandosi di averlo ancora con sé. Le regole del centro di igiene gli imponevano di tenere aperta la porta della stanza, e il continuo scalpicciò di passi che gli risuonava alle spalle smorzava lievemente l’intimità della conversazione. Ma pur di avere la possibilità di far affiorare qualche ricordo dalla mente di Cas, era disposto a sopportare.

“Vediamo…” tentò “non ti ricordi della prima volta che ci siamo visti? _I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition_ ” recitò con aria greve, tentando di imitare il tono rauco della voce di Cas (in realtà già simile alla sua).

L’uomo dagli occhi blu inclinò la testa, rievocando tenere memorie nello stomaco di Dean.

“Che grado di ‘perdizione’? Nel senso che menti … o, chessò, che indugi nei piaceri della carne?” chiese confuso.

Il cacciatore ridacchiò quasi istantaneamente.

“Intendevo ben altro ma, entrambe le cose. Mi hai accompagnato e salvato da entrambe le cose” dichiarò con un sorriso che, lui negherebbe fino alla morte, faceva trapelare tutto il suo affetto “Hai fatto di tutto per me, di tutto.”

Castiel, pensieroso, passeggiò brevemente a destra e a sinistra, provocando così un accecante gioco d’ombre e luce sul viso di Dean.

“Sono una sorta di tuo… ‘sponsor’, quindi?” _(ndkalla: lo sponsor è colui sul quale ti appoggi quando cerchi di uscire dall’alcolismo)_

Gli occhi verdi del suo interlocutore si fecero improvvisamente spenti; in questo momento Dean rimpiangeva terribilmente di non aver mai tirato fuori tutto ciò che sentiva per lui quando Cas era ancora… Cas. Il suo Cas.

“Direi…” tossì, schiarendosi la voce “no, ti ho detto che sei mio amico, che sei quasi un fratello per me. Certo,” parlottò quasi fra sé e sé “ti ho anche chiamato _child_ e _baby in a trenchcoat_ , ma sono nomignoli, non ciò che sei davvero per me.”

Castiel annuì. Rimaneva ancora sotto la finestra, ora camminando e guardando i suoi passi con una mano sul mento, ora fermo, guardando Dean (immobile, al centro della stanza) con aria assente, quasi non indirizzando lo sguardo su di lui, ma alle sue spalle.

Si guardò il camice.

“Se sono come un tuo fratello… hai dei vestiti per me? Pare che non trovino più quelli con cui sono arrivato qui, e ne vorrei di miei”

Dean fece un passo verso l’ex-angelo. “In effetti, non che l’igiene personale non fosse il tuo forte, ma avevi solo un cambio di vestiti”.

Cas lo guardò, non facendo trasparire alcuna emozione.

“Però... ecco,” si affrettò ad aggiungere il cacciatore “una cosa tua da metterti ce l’ho. Un trench. Un soprabito. E’ poco, ma è indiscutibilmente tuo”. Imbarazzato di come spiegare questo inusuale possedimento, cercò di sviare l’intensità del momento “Certo, era e sarà un po’ sporco perché chissà dove l’ho messo, non ne ho proprio idea (sotto ogni cuscino su cui Dean ha dormito da quando Cas era “morto”)(è sporco perché Dean si illude che emani ancora un po’ l’odore di Cas, nonostante fanghiglia, _black goo_ , sangue e polvere), ma è indubbiamente, assolutamente tuo.”

“Capisco,” affermò l’uomo in camice, laconico.

“Cas…” Dean fece un altro passo, finendo a pochi centimetri dall’amico “Davvero non ti ricordi niente?” Il cacciatore lo fissava da vicino, costringendo l’uomo a distogliere lo sguardo, quasi imbarazzato; uno specchio perfetto, ma ribaltato, delle varie situazioni da mancanza di spazio personale tanto care alla loro dinamica di relazione.

“Dean,” sussurrò Cas “Mi stai mettendo a disagio, penso”.

Gli occhi verdi dell’uomo tornarono a sorridere, brillando. “Come potrebbe essere? Abbiamo un (virgolettò nell’aria) _more_ (chiuse le virgolette) _profound_ (virgolettò nell’aria) _bond_ (chiuse le virgolette)! Non ci sono imbarazzi fra di noi,” affermò, mentendo a se stesso. O forse, semplicemente abbattendo le stupide barriere che si era autoimposto tempo addietro.

 

Il calore di Cas a distanza così ravvicinata quasi lo faceva ardere di rimando, gli occhi dell’ex angelo erano, se possibile, più blu di quanto ricordasse (Era la luce e l’aria pura e asetticamente bianca dei locali e del camice? O erano proprio così blu e lui faceva finta di niente, cercava di non vederli?).

La fonte della sua felicità e della sua disperazione sospirò, scoraggiata.

“Non ricordo… non capisco.”

Per tutta risposta, Dean annullò lo spazio fra loro, stringendosi a lui in un abbraccio rimpianto da mesi e agognato da giorni.

“Non ricordare niente, va bene così.”

 

 

Cas si accoccolò placido nell’incavo fra il collo e la spalla di Dean. Assaporò per qualche secondo il corpo dell’amico (o del fratello? Se ne doveva discutere, decisamente), per poi riaprire gli occhi socchiusi.

Dall’uscio aperto della porta, Sam gli stava facendo il gesto dell’OK, con tanto di occhiolino.

L’altra mano, occupata, reggeva vari cartelli bianchi con grandi scritte.

“Perdizione”

“Nomignoli”

“Fratello”

“ _Cas Trench coat of angst_ ”

“ _Personal Space_ ”

“ _Profound Bond_ ”

L’ultimo e più visibile non aveva parole chiave ma un concetto ben articolato.

“O ora o mai più”.

Un cuoricino rosso con tanto di freccia decorava il gentile invito.


	9. Epilogo

Chuck era profondamente soddisfatto. Era sicuro che qualcuna delle nove reunion che aveva infine mandato a Sera sarebbe stato approvato, e finalmente le fan avrebbero smesso di insorgere contro di lui e si sarebbero placate! Non si era mai impegnato così tanto nella scrittura e nell’approfondimento dell’animo del suo ragazzo spesso emotivamente bistrattato, Dean, perciò non vedeva davvero l’ora di sapere il responso finale.

Che la realizzazione finale del Destiel fosse inevitabile, era indubbio che l’avesse previsto anche Sera, perciò non si poneva manco il problema di averli fatti tutti a quel modo.

Un paio di giorni dopo, la terribile editor aveva chiamato.

“Mhh Chuck… molto interessanti tutti, davvero. Però, ecco, questa è una storia che ha come protagonisti due fratelli in teoria, e Sam nei tuoi reincontri c’è molto poco…”.  
Chuck, inizialmente deliziato dall’ ‘interessanti’, cercò di non farsi prendere dal panico. “Oh, capisco! Beh, puoi scegliere il numero 1, quello preso da Non per soldi ma per amore! O il sei in cui fa il _matchmaker_!”  
Un silenzio terrificante provenne dall’altro lato della cornetta, seguito da uno sfruscio di fogli.  
“Mmh…” fece di nuovo Sera. “Non saprei, Sam in quella non ha un ruolo molto _attivo_ …!”, continuò, nel silenzio assoluto, il rimescolare di carte, “Penso… sceglieremo il finale 8”.  
Lo scrittore rimase visibilmente di sasso. “B-bene. Gg-razie. Ciao.” Mise giù la cornetta.

Si girò verso di la sua assistente e la guardò con occhi spalancati, fra il terrorizzato e lo schifato.  
“Ha scelto il finale Wincestiel”.  


_Fine_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ringraziamenti finali:**
> 
> Benché non bazzichino questi lidi, darò alle Cesare ciò che è delle Cesare.
> 
> La mia Cesara numero 1, nonché la mia beta, è brokentoy. Non solo s'è beccata la mia oscena punteggiatura, ma non ha fatto altro che stimolarmi per mettere finalmente a frutto le mie idee malate. Se sono riuscita a scrivere e a FINIRE (fic finite nella mia vita: una e mezza) questa robina, è tutto merito suo.  
> La cara ragazza è un'ottima scrittrice di fanfiction Destiel, anche se in inglese, perciò se masticate la lingua e volete leggere roba davvero buona, vi indirizzo verso i suoi lidi: [QUI](http://brokentoy.livejournal.com).
> 
> La Cesara numero due invece non sa quanto un suo hint sia stato importante per me. Fa parte del forum di Supernatural Legend e si chiama superunnatural. Posso dire senza dubbio alcuno che senza un suo commento su un capitolo della fic che poi sarebbe diventato quello "sex pollen", l'intera fic sarebbe risultata divertente la metà di quel che è. Anche lei scrive fic, ma in italiano, però non posso linkarvele perché le posta sul forum che vi dicevo, in una sezione protetta a prova di infante pruriginoso. Vi linko però il forum: [QUA](http://supernatural-legend.forumcommunity.net/).
> 
> Ringrazio infine il mio Cesare preferito, che non cito perché non necessario, il quale da mesi e mesi sta ad ascoltare i miei svarioni slash senza perdere la voglia di starmi accanto. Dev'essere amore!


End file.
